Dirty Dancing
by samnicholls887
Summary: Caroline goes on a family vacation to the Lockwoods Family Resort where she meets Stefan and they have the time of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all thought I'd have a try at doing a crossover of Dirty Dancing with Stefan and Caroline as the main two characters. Let me know what you think and if I should carry on or not. I do not own Dirty Dancing, The Vampire Diaries** **or**** the characters in them. Hope you enjoy :)**

It was the beginning of the summer and Caroline and her parents were on their way to the Lockwood Family Resort for their summer vacation. Caroline had graduated high school a week before and her mom and dad had decided that they would have one last family vacation together. When they would get back Caroline would be getting ready and heading off to college with her two best friends Bonnie and Elena so her mom and dad wanted to spend some quality time with her before she went.

They had been driving in the car now for about 6 hours and even though they had stopped only an hour and a half ago Caroline could feel her legs starting to cramp up, so she was relieved when she seen the sign "Lockwood Family Resort 1 mile up ahead"

After a couple of minutes after seeing the sign Caroline's dad Bill took a right turn and that's when Caroline saw a beautiful old fashioned hotel that looked like it was made out of stone on top of a hill, the drive up the drive way took about five minutes to reach. When they came to a halt, a man who had been waiting by the entrance made his way over to them. He opened the door and held out a hand for Elizabeth to take to help her out of the car.

"Welcome to Lockwood Family Resort" he smiled at her.

"Hello Richard" Caroline's mom said and placed a kiss on the man's cheek.

"As always Elizabeth, looking beautiful."

"Oh please" she smiled back at him.

Caroline's dad approached this Richard person and they both shook hands and had big grins on their faces.

"Bill, I'm so glad I finally managed to get you and the family up here for a vacation."

"I know, it's been too long old friend. Richard as you'll remember this is our daughter Caroline, Caroline this is mine and your moms good old friend Richard Lockwood."

Caroline held a hand out for Richard to shake.

"Nice to meet you."

"My gosh you was just a little dot last time I saw you, look how grown up you are now."

Just then a tall boy with blonde hair and big blue sparkling eyes came outside to them and went to the boot of the car to retrieve the luggage.

"This is Matthew Donovan, he'll bring your bags up for you." Richard said to them all.

Caroline also went to the back of the car to help this Donovan kid with the bags.

"Hi, I'm Caroline."

"Hi, as you know I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt" he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Matt, here let me help you with them" pointing her head towards the bags.

"There is no need I can manage" he replied to her.

"Please let me help" Caroline said this as she grabbed one of her bags.

Knowing that he probably wasn't going to win with her Matt just nodded his head.

After an hour of arriving Caroline and her mom had everything unpacked and neatly put away in the drawers and wardrobes.

"Hey do you guys mind if I go take a little tour of this place?"

"Sure honey, just be back in time to get ready for dinner okay" Elizabeth replied to her daughter.

"Okay mom, love you guys" she said as she walked out of the door.

Caroline had been wondering around the resort and had so far discovered that this place had three swimming pools, one inside the resort and two on the outside, there was also a massive golf course that Caroline knew her dad would love to, a driving range that her dad would also love and a beach just on the outskirts of it.

She was making her way back to her room when she heard a couple of voices coming from the dinning room area, curiosity getting the better of her she poked her head around the entrance, but only a little bit so that no one would be able to see her if they looked this way.

"Yeah you just keep doing what daddy keeps telling you to do" said this man with perfect gelled up brown hair, a black tight top which showed his very toned abs underneath, black skinny jeans, black boots and also black sunglasses.

He looks well hot Caroline thought to herself.

"Whatever man, I could have you fired like this" the other man said as he clicked his fingers, he had brown eyes and dark brown hair, he was wearing a dark green tight top which also showed his perfect toned abs underneath with dark denim jeans and also black boots.

Just then a older man walked in and Caroline recognised that it was Richard Lockwood, he didn't look impressed with how these two were behaving.

"Can you two just be civil for one night, Tyler you know that the guests love to pay to have a few dance lessons with Stefan and his dance friends, it helps bring some of the money into this place, and Stefan stop winding Tyler up."

Caroline decides its time to head back to her room and to get ready for dinner, her mom had told her earlier that they would be sitting down with the Lockwoods for the evening and by judging by what she'd just heard she'd gathered that she'd just meet the Lockwood son and would have to act surprised when she'd be introduced to him at dinner later.

Because it was a warm summer evening Caroline had decided to wear a white summer dress with lemon spots on it, and white dolly shoes, she left her natural curls to rest on to her shoulders and put a little bit of make up on. In case it got a little bit chilli later she decided to take her pale lemon cardigan with her to match her dress.

As they entered the dinning room, she spotted the table where Richard and Tyler were sitting with a woman with short bobbed brown hair, Caroline guessed that, that was Carol Lockwood. They approached the table and Carol and Elizabeth embraced in a hug and started some small talk about how it had been too long since they'd last saw each other, Bill and Richard again shook hands and were smiling at one another, Caroline and Tyler just looked at each other and gave an awkward smile. Finally Elizabeth and Carol managed to stop talking for a few minutes to introduce Tyler and Caroline to one another.

"Tyler this is Caroline, Caroline this is Tyler" her mom said.

"Hi" Caroline said feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Hi" Tyler replied back.

After dinner Caroline thought to herself that this Tyler kid wasn't so bad, yeah he seemed a little bit up his own ass and knew that he was a charmer with his good looks, but they had a couple of things in common. Before Caroline knew it they were moving into another room that had a stage with a live band playing some mamba and a dance floor where people had started to dance.

"So, do you wanna dance?" Tyler asked her.

"Sure why not" she smiled at him.

They had been dancing for about ten minutes when all of a sudden the band changed their song to a more up beat rhythm and there was a small space in the middle of the dance floor when all of a sudden this light beamed on the middle of the space and revealed there was two people there. Caroline immediately recognises the man from who she'd seen earlier having some sort of quarrel with Tyler.

"Who's that?"

"Oh them, they're the dance people, they show people how good they can dance hoping to sell dance lessons to the guests here."

"Oh right" she replied back.

Caroline could tell why as well when this Stefan person danced with this girl who had long dark blonde all the way down to her bottom, wearing this red hugging figure dress that showed off just how perfectly curved her body was, they looked so intimate dancing with one another she thought they would start to make out right here on the stage. When the song ended everybody clapped and they both disappeared into the crowd of people.

It was about 10 o'clock when Caroline and her family said their goodbyes to the Lockwoods for the evening and thanking them for a lovely night. Caroline decided she wanted to take a walk before heading to bed, so she let her parents know and started to walk where she had been earlier today. When she was at the back of the hotel she could hear music coming from somewhere up a hill and thought she'd come and take a better look from where it was coming from. Just as she got to a bridge there was a sign that read "staff quarters NO GUESTS ALLOWED!" she ignored the sign and decided to carry on up ahead anyway only to be stopped by someone.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? Matt asked her with his hands full of three watermelons.

"I wanted to take a walk, what's up there?" she asked.

"Ohhh that's for staff only no guests allowed, sorry."

"Well I was going to offer you a hand but if you can manage" she said and turned around to walk back.

"Fine, here grab one."

Caroline manages to take a watermelon from him and gives him a little grin, Matt just smiles and shakes his head at her.

When they finally reach where the music is coming from, Matt bursts the doors open almost dropping the other two watermelons in the process, and reveals about fifteen couple dancing. Caroline struggles to keep her eyes off of them, she's never seen people dancing so intimate and close together. Half n hour passes when the crowd erupts when two people walk in, Caroline looks and sees it's the couple from before who she'd seen dancing when she was with Tyler. As soon as they set foot in the place the pair start dancing along to the music.

"That's Stefan and Lexi" Matt says to Caroline seeing her looking at them.

"Oh right, are they...?"

"No, No just really old friends, Stefan is actually my cousin and Lexi is our childhood friend, they haven't been together since we were little."

Caroline just nods her head at Matt.

About an hour passes and Caroline sees Stefan approaching to where she and Matt are standing and he doesn't look impressed that she's here.

"What's she doing here cuz?"

"She's with me, she came with me" Matt smiles to him.

"I carried a watermelon."

Stefan just looks at her and then walks away from them.

"I carried a watermelon? Caroline says again to herself a little horrified that, that's all she said to him.

Caroline can see Lexi and Stefan dancing when all of a sudden her twirls her around and she goes in the opposite direction to Stefan as he's heading over Caroline's way and stops just in front of her and moves his index finger backwards and forwards signalling for her to go to him. Caroline looks at Matt and he nods his head for her to go.

He moves her onto the dance floor and is in front of her, he pushes her down on her shoulders a little bit and starts to move his hips around in small circles, showing her what to do and Caroline copies what Stefan's doing. He then places one leg in the middle of hers and they start to move their hips together, She looks at him to see if she's doing it right.

"That's good" he says to Caroline and places a hand on her lower back.

"Now try it the other way" he says now putting both hands on Caroline's hips and showing her what to do.

When Caroline gets the hang of it Stefan puts both of her arms around his neck and they dance together, both of them dance together moving their hips in time with the music. He then dips Caroline's back swaying her around a little bit and does this a couple of times, then puts her arms back around his neck as the song begins to finish, Stefan twirls her around when she spins about three times, when she stops Stefan is no longer in sight and Caroline wonders where he might of possibly gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to update this a few days earlier, I'll update again on Thursday and then every Thursday from then on. Please review and of course enjoy :)**

Caroline woke up the following morning and wondered if what had happened last night was all just a dream, but then she remembers how if felt on her skin when Stefan put his hand on her lower back and when he dipped her when they was dancing, so there was no way in hell it could of been a dream. She thinks to herself that she has never seen people dance like this, especially not in Mystic Falls, it was all so new to her and she loved the way that they could dance here.

"Morning Caroline fancy coming down to the beach?" her mom asked as she popped her head in the door way.

"Sure mom, just give me about twenty minutes to shower and get dressed."

"Okay sweety, I'll be in the living room."

"Okay mom."

Caroline pulled the covers off of her and made her way into the bathroom, she turned the shower on and brushed her teeth whilst she waited for it to warm up. She was only in there for about five minutes when she came out with a towel wrapped around her body and a small one wrapped around her wet hair, going to her wardrobe looking for something to wear. She looked outside the window and could see that the sun was already shining so she picked out to wear a pale blue bikini and put denim shorts on and a white short sleeved shirt over it and wear her white pumps. When she had decided on her outfit she went over to the mirror, pulled out the hair dryer and blow dryed her hair, she decided she wouldn't wear any make up she'd go for the natural look.

As she said twenty minutes later she made her way into the living room area and saw her mom sitting waiting patiently on the couch.

"Ready?" she asked her mom

When they got to the beach Caroline spotted her dad sitting at a table with Richard playing some sort of card game. Considering it was only half nine in the morning their was quite a few people already on the beach. Her eyes scanned the beach and their was children making sand castles whilst their parents sat just behind them lounging in the sun. Their was already a few people playing and messing about with one another in the sea. Then in the corner of her eye Caroline spotted someone dressed all in black again, she turned her head to get a better look, when she saw that it was Stefan talking to Lexi. As she made her way over to them Stefan walked off.

"Hi, sorry for bothering you but I just wanted to say that I think you're an amazing dancer."

Lexi looks at Caroline and realises that she was the girl who Stefan was dancing with last night.

"Thanks, my mom kicked me out when I was sixteen and I've been dancing ever since. Its the only thing I ever wanted to do anyway."

"Wow, I envy you" Caroline blurts out.

Lexi looks at Caroline and shakes her head slowly from side to side.

"I wouldn't if I were you" she replies and walks off leaving Caroline wondering what it was that she said to offend her.

Caroline walks back to her mom who's now lying on a sun lounger and has got one beside her with a towel on it for Caroline. They spend all day on the beach reading and sunbathing and going for a dip in the pool to cool down when it got a little bit too hot for them.

"We'd better go and get ready for dinner honey, I didn't realise that was the time" her mom says to her.

"Why, what's the time mom?" Caroline asks her.

"It's six o'clock, were meeting Richard, Carol and Tyler again at seven" her mom explains.

"Oh, okay" she replies as her and her mom head back to the apartment inside of the hotel.

When they go inside their apartment Bill is already dressed and ready for dinner.

"Hi sweetheart, did you have fun with Richard?" Elizabeth asks him.

"Yes, we've been on the driving range and the golf course" he replies to his wife.

Caroline decides to leave her mom and dad to have a catch up about their days whilst she starts to go and get ready for dinner. She decides to have a soak in the bath after being at the beach all day. Whilst the water is running she decides on what to wear, because it's another warm night she decides on another summer dress but this one is a royal blue which brings out her lovely blue eyes, a white cardigan and white dolly shoes to match.

Once everybody is ready, they make their way down to the dining area where they are greeted at the bottom of the stairs by the Lockwood family. When everybody has said their hellos they go into the dining area, they sit where they were sitting last night. The conversation flows freely around everyone talking about their days and ask if they're enjoying their stay so far and then complimenting Richard and Carol on what a beautiful resort they have got.

Finally when dinner is over, Richard, Carol and Tyler lead, Bill, Elizabeth and Caroline outside to a veranda where music is playing and people are dancing. As they get closer Caroline automatically spots Stefan dancing with a much older woman then him. Richard starts to explain that she's one of the guests who stays here all week and her husband comes up on weekends because he's away on business in the week.

"Richard, Carol can't you see that my dance lessons are starting to pay off" she smiles and looks at Stefan who smiles back.

"Yes looking lovely as well I see" Richard charms back to her.

The woman smiles at Richard and then turns back to Stefan and runs one of her fingers all the way down to his cheek. Just then Tyler walks toward them and pulls Stefan's arm. From the looks of things they're having some sort of discussion and Caroline swears that she hears the name Lexi a couple of times in between them. About two minutes later Tyler comes back to where Caroline is standing.

"How about me and you take a walk?" he asks.

"Sure, why not" Caroline replies to him.

They'd been walking for about fifteen minutes when they come to a stop on the beach.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Tyler suddenly blurts out.

"Oh thank you" is all Caroline can manage to say back.

"So is there any boyfriend back home waiting for you?"

"No, I used to have one but we broke up because of us going to different colleges." Caroline explains to him.

"Oh right."

Just then they was interrupted by two people coming from a bit further down the beach who sounded like they was arguing.

"Jamie I don't hear you apologising" said this girl as she was straightening out her clothes.

"Keep dreaming April maybe you'll hear one in them."

"You're such an ass" said this April girl walking off and leaving this Jamie person on his own.

Caroline feels Tyler wrap an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, he's a real ass that Jamie and doesn't know how to treat a girl right."

"It's okay, I mean it's not your fault he behaves like that, why doesn't your dad just fire him?"

"Because unfortunately my dad thinks this kid can't do no wrong, come on why don't we go get a little snack, see if their is an of that delicious cheesecake left over from dinner."

Caroline just nods her head as they make their way back into the hotel at a side door that leads right into the kitchen. Tyler makes his way to the fridge when Caroline hears a sob in the back of the kitchen. She thinks that she's imagining it when she hears it again and realises that their is someone else in here crying. She has a look around trying to find where it's coming from, when Tyler looks at her she jut looks like she's taking in how huge the kitchen is. When she puts her head under one of the silver racks she see's Lexi sitting up against the wall with her knees tucked up to her chin crying. She turns to where Tyler is and makes her way over to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm actually feeling kind of tired, I think it's from being at the beach all day and having too much sun."

"It's okay, shall we head back then?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to find my mom and dad and tell them I'm heading up to bed."

"Okay" he says as they head out the way they came in.

When she's finds her mom and dad back in the dining area she tells them she's heading up to bed, they all say goodnight and she looks as if she's heading up the stairs, she turns around to make sure no one is watching and heads to the veranda where she saw Stefan dancing earlier. Luckily though she spots Matt and runs and tells him about seeing Lexi in the kitchen. He makes his way over to the dance floor where Caroline spots Stefan dancing with another woman and can see his facial expression change when Matt tells him about Lexi. Stefan apologises to the woman he's dancing with and runs off to the entrance of the kitchen with Caroline and Matt not far behind him.

"What is she doing here?" Stefan suddenly blurts out to Matt.

"I thought it would be a good idea if she came, just in case Tyler saw her or something." he replies to his cousin.

"Lexi just doesn't think sometimes" Stefan said out loud.

"She wouldn't do anything stupid?" Matt asks worriedly.

"So what's wrong, what's a matter with her?" Caroline finds herself asking the two men.

"She's knocked up Care" Matt replies.

"Jesus Christ Matt" Stefan says annoyed.

Caroline looks at Matt and then at Stefan, with how Stefan is reacting she assumes that the baby must be his.

"What's he going to do about it?" she asks Matt

As soon as the words are out of her mouth Stefan turns around and looks at her.

"Oh so it's mine right, right away you think it's mine?" he says with a bit of anger in his voice.

"But I thought that..."

Stefan turns around and carries on in the direction to where Lexi is. As soon as they head in to the kitchen he walks over to where Lexi is sitting and sweeps her up into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and snuggles into his chest.

"Its okay, it's okay, I'm here and I am not going to let anything happen to you." Stefan says to Lexi as he walks past Matt and Caroline.

They go to like a storage room with a couch and sit Lexi down on there and Stefan wraps his jacket around her. She just looks at him as if to say thanks and Caroline can start to see the tears form again in her eyes, Stefan grabs hold of one of her hands and holds it with both of his.

"If you're in trouble, why not come to me Lexi?"

"And burden you with this, I'm ashamed Stefan" she says as she bows down her head.

"I'm going to kill him" Stefan says to her.

"I thought he loved me. really loved me and as soon as he founds he just leaves, my god it's hopeless" Lexi cries out.

"Hey don't say that" Caroline finds herself saying.

"Caroline, is that you're name, well you don't know shit about me" Lexi snaps at her.

"I told her" Matt speaks up.

"Jesus Christ Matt, she's probably going to go running back to the bosses son and say that Lexi got pregnant by Jamie the creep!"

"Jamie..." Caroline says remembering what she'd witnesses earlier with Tyler.

Just then Stefan stands up to say something but is stopped by Matt.

"Caroline I think it's best that you leave"

Caroline just looks at the three of them and can tell that she's obviously in the way there and Stefan and Lexi definitely didn't want her there or to know about Lexi being pregnant. She just looks at Matt and nods her head and turns around and walks out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It's the following morning and Caroline is helping Matt set up the tables ready for breakfast, when she spots Jamie the other side of the room also setting the tables up ready for the guests.

"So, how's Lexi doing?"

"Not too good, she's thinking of getting rid of it."

"Oh my god, why?" Caroline asks clearly shocked by the idea.

"She doesn't think she could raise a baby, one she worries about the money and not being able to afford things for it, and two she believes she's not good enough and especially with Jamie not wanting anything to do with her or it, Lexi knows how that feels since her own mom and dad have nothing to do with her, even though me and Stefan said we'd be there for her and the baby."

Caroline thinks there must be something she can do to help poor Lexi, her thoughts are interrupted when Jamie walks over to her.

"Hey, good looking, how about a date tonight, me and you?" he asks her.

"No way in hell, you low life piece of crap" with that Caroline walks off leaving Jamie with his mouth wide open and Matt shaking his head smirking.

Its later on in the day and Caroline has managed to find a cash point inside the hotel, maybe if she gave Lexi a bit of money it would help her in whatever she decided to do, but Caroline hoped and preyed that she would keep the baby. As she takes the money out she feels a hand placed upon her shoulder.

"Caroline, what on earth do you need that money for?" her father asks her.

She turns around and looks at her dad.

"Daddy, someone is in trouble, and you and mom have taught me that if anyone is in trouble then I should try to help them."

"Yes that's true, but it still doesn't answer my question Care."

"I can't tell you" Caroline replies to him.

"Are you okay, are you in any trouble?" Bill asks his daughter with concern written all over his face.

"No daddy, I'm fine I promise, I just can't tell you, you have no idea how hard that if for me to say to you but I just can't."

"Honey you always told me you could tell me anything."

"I can't tell you this."

"Its not, it's not illegal is it?"

"No daddy."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, that was a stupid thing to ask, you're a good person Caroline."

After her dad says that Caroline wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug.

It's now evening and Caroline is making her way up to the staff quarters hoping to find Lexi up there so she can give her the money she took out earlier for her. As she walks in the place is crowded again with couples dancing, they're dancing is so sexual you can feel it in the atmosphere. Just then she spots Stefan and Lexi dancing in a corner away from everyone else, Caroline taps Lexi on the shoulder.

"Hey here's some money."

"You mean Jamie, Matt told me you had a run in with him earlier today."

Caroline just shakes her head side to side.

"No he's an ass, and a creep, you were right about him."

Lexi just looks at Caroline a little stunned.

"So where did you get it then?"

"Matt said you were worried about money and you need it to help with whatever your going to do."

Lexi gives Matt a scoldering look for telling Caroline about her business again.

"Is this kid for real" she says.

"Yeah takes a real saint to ask daddy" Stefan snaps out to Caroline.

"Thanks Caroline but I...I can't take this from you." she says as she hands the money back.

Stefan gives Lexi a look as if to say she's crazy and should take the money. She looks at him back as if to say don't start and Caroline is amazed at how these two communicate just by looks to one another. Lexi wraps her arms around Stefan and they start to sway to the music. Stefan starts to mumble something to Lexi and they're discussing the money from what Caroline can hear.

Matt takes Caroline a step back from them.

"She's not keeping it, I can only get her an appointment with a doctor Thursday but that's when they do their act at the Saltzman, if they cancel it, they lose this seasons salary and next years gig."

"What's the Saltzman?" Caroline asks Matt.

"It's another Hotel, where they do their mamba act."

"Well can't somebody else fill in?" Caroline looks at Stefan and Lexi.

"No little miss fix it, somebody else can't fill in?" Stefan says to her.

Caroline just looks at the pair of them.

"Jenna has to work all day so she can't practice the routine and Abbey has to fill in for Lexi, everybody has to work around here! Why do you wanna do it, you wanna take time out from Simon said." Stefan says with a smirk on his lips to Caroline.

"It's not a bad idea" Matt says looking at Stefan.

Caroline looks at Matt and thinks that he's crazy, there's no way she can dance, especially not how these do anyway.

"Huh, it was a joke Matt."

"What, this girl can move" he replies to his cousin.

"No, it's the dumbest idea I've ever heard of."

"I can't even dance like this Matt" Caroline says as she waves her hand at the people who are dancing.

"See, she cant..." Stefan begins to say.

"Stefan, you're a strong partner, you can lead anybody" Lexi says to her closet friend.

"Lexi you just heard her, she can't even dance how we do, no she can not do it, she can't do it."

"Please Stefan. for me" she pleads to him.

Stefan just looks at Caroline and by the way he looks at her she knew that there was no way of getting out of this now.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to update this a day early because I won't have time to update it tomorrow, I found this chapter a little bit hard to do, I used quite a few of the lines from the movie for you to try and imagine what they're doing, I've also put a scene from the film in a different place to where it is in the film to try and fit it into this chapter, if you've watched the film then you'll know which one I mean. Even though this is a modern day version the music and dances will still be the same as the movie. Let me know what you think and as always enjoy and please review :)**

Stefan and Caroline are practising in the staff quarters' which is empty when Caroline steps on Stefan's foot by accident.

"Oh, sorry" she apologises to him.

"No, uugghh you don't step on the one" Stefan says frustratingly rubbing a hand across his forehead and walking off.

"I know, I'm sorry" Caroline apologises again.

"You've got to start on the two, find the two, you understand?"

"I told you I don't know any of these dances" she replies to him.

He walks back over and takes his position in front of Caroline again.

"Now it's one two three four, one two three four, now when the music starts you don't dance until the two, got it?

Caroline just nods her head in agreement that she understands.

"Okay, now relax, relax...and breath" he says as he lifts Caroline's arms and then brings them back down to where they're suppose to be.

"Now frame" he says to her and she goes to step on his foot again "no" he says to her.

She puts her foot back down waiting for the right time to start dancing, she manages to do a few steps right and then has to stop. When it comes to start dancing again she doesn't wait long enough and steps on Stefan's foot again.

"Ouch" he says to her and drops his arms and walks off again.

He walks back over looking a bit calmer then what he did five minutes ago.

"Listen, look it's not on the one, it's not the mamba, its a feeling... like a heartbeat."

Stefan places a hand on his chest by his heart and starts to tap it in rhythm to his own heartbeat.

"Gone gone, gone gone."

Caroline places her own hand across her chest and copies what Stefan is doing.

"Let me try something" Stefan says as he grabs Caroline's hand on her chest and puts it to where his just was and places his hand on top of hers.

"Gone gone, gone gone, now close your eyes" he says as he pats his hand over hers in rhythm again.

Caroline does as she is told and closes her eyes.

After about a minute of doing this they start to do the basic steps again.

"Two three four, two three four, two three four, now breathe" Stefan says as they move in sync together and Caroline opens her eyes.

They've been doing this for about an hour and Caroline feels like she has finally learned the basic steps to the dance routine just when Stefan stops all of a sudden and pulls away.

"I want you to try this on your own, we need to get you're frame right and you need to stand up straighter whilst we dance, now frame."

Caroline does as she is told and holds her arms out in front of her as if Stefan is there and starts to do it. She feels as if she's all other the place until Stefan comes to the side and helps her.

"Two three four, don't lean back, lifting up" Stefan says as he places a hand on Caroline's stomach and back "two three four, shoulders down, two three four, two three four."

Caroline stops all of a sudden feeling like she needs to register what Stefan has just said about something to do with her shoulders and leaning back or whatever then her thoughts are interrupted by him.

"Again, now concentrate."

So she starts to go again with Stefan repeating to her what he's just said, they do this for half of the day and Caroline is regretting putting on a pink long sleeved jumper and jeans and thinks to herself she'll have to wear something much cooler tomorrow.

"Can I go get some air?" she asks him.

"Sure we could do with a break, be back in about half an hour okay."

Caroline just nods at him as she walks out of the room. She decides that whilst Stefan's not by her repeating 'two three four' down her ear she'll try and do her frame and the steps so she goes to the bridge from the other night and practises one end to the other, getting frustrated with herself when ever she messes up she'd stamp her foot on the ground and throw her hands in the air, little did she know that Stefan was watching her and found it quite amusing with how frustrated she got with herself.

When she thought half hour was up she made her way back to the staff quarters and found Stefan dancing on his own, he dances like it's so easy she thought to herself. Once he noticed her he stopped dancing and made his way over to her.

"Now because you'll be dancing in high hells you need to learn to dance on your toes before you can learn with the shoes okay."

"Okay" is all she replies to him, starting to feel a little bit tired from all the dancing.

"Now do what you was just doing but on you're toes."

So Caroline continues with what she was doing before her break but this time on her toes, trying ever so hard not to put her heel down, she thought so was doing really well after an hour and considering her feet had started to ache until Stefan spoke to her.

"Don't put you're heel down."

Caroline continues to dance on her own when he speaks again.

"Don't put you're heel down"

"I didn't I..." she starts to protest.

"Don't put you're heel down, just stay on the toe, just listen to me. The steps aren't enough you have to feel the music."

Once Caroline manages to stay on her toes Stefan begins to dance with her again, they manage to dance around the staff quarters finally feeling like they was getting somewhere.

It's the following day and they're practising where people normally have their dance lessons but because they're aren't any booked in for today they can do it in there and Lexi is on hand to help as well. Caroline decided to wear a pair of white linen shorts and a black tank top so hopefully she'll feel more comfortable today.

_I've been meaning to tell, I've got this feeling that won't subside. I look at you and I fantasise, darling tonight._

Stefan and Caroline are dancing and she feels like she's doing okay even though she is looking at her feet instead of Stefan.

"Head up, lock you're frame, lock it, lock it, look spaghetti arms" he says as he points to Caroline's right arm and she looks at it.

He drops his arms from hers and holds them out in front of him apart.

"This is my dance space, this is you're dance space" he says as he shows Caroline's hers.

"I don't go into yours, you don't go into mine, you've gotta old the frame, now again" he says looking at Lexi to come and help Caroline.

Caroline and Stefan both hold their arms out in front of them and Lexi walks over to where Caroline is. She puts Caroline's left hand on Stefan's shoulder, then puts Caroline's head up a little bit, whilst doing this Stefan takes Caroline's right hand in his left and holds it. Lexi then straightens Caroline's back and stands behind her, she places her left hand on Caroline's back to keep her straight and her right hand just below Caroline's right hip and they all start to move together. Stefan and Lexi glance at one another wondering whether Caroline is going to be able to do this.

_Now I've got you in my sight with these, hungry eyes, one look at you and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I._

Lexi decides after doing this for a couple of hours that Caroline needs to loosen up and makes Stefan sit down. She grabs some of her dancing shoes for Caroline to put on, once Caroline has them on they stand opposite one another wait for the music to start and begin to move, moving right foot backwards, feet together, left foot forward, feet together.

Whilst doing this Lexi puts hers and Caroline's hands together so that they're palm to palm, then Lexi moves their left hands in a circle and and does the same with their right hands, then moves both of their hands in a circle, lets go and runs her hands through her hair and Caroline copies and does the same.

Deciding that, thats enough they call it a day. Lexi says her goodbyes and leaves Stefan and Caroline alone.

"I'm sorry that it's taking so long for me to learn all of this" Caroline suddenly says.

"No, no, you're doing great, you just have to take in what I'm trying to teach you, that's all" Stefan replies to her

"I know and I'm trying, believe me I am."

"I know, it's a lot to take in considering you don't know anything about these dances" he says to her.

Caroline looks at him and smiles and thinks he can be nice when he wants to be.

"Same time tomorrow?" Caroline asks grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, were at the staff quarters tomorrow and I'm going to show you the rest of the moves okay."

"Okay see you tomorrow" Caroline smiles to him and starts to walk off.

Stefan didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel something for this girl, he shrugged the feeling away, picked up his stuff and headed out as well.

**With the next chapter it will be the where Caroline learns the lift :)**


	5. Chapter 5

As Caroline has her arm hooked around Stefan's neck she can feel his hot breath on her neck and she gets an electrical jolt within her body from it. As Stefan runs his hand down her arm Caroline bursts into a fit of laughter, Stefan just sighs and sensing his annoyance with her Caroline puts her arm back around his neck trying to contain the laughter that wants to erupt from her. He moves his hand again down Caroline's arm and not being able to contain the ticklish feeling she starts to laugh again.

"Oh come on" Stefan says as he's clearly frustrated with her and walks away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, one more try?" Caroline asks.

Sighing and shaking his head Stefan walks back so that he is behind Caroline again, she leans into him and puts her arm around his neck again. As she feels his breath against her neck she gets another jolt come from somewhere deep inside her again. This time as he runs his fingers down her arm and brushes them past her breast, she's able to keep her face straight and maintain the ticklish feeling. Then his hand finally grabs her hand when she brings it back down and he pushes her out of him and she spins back into his arms and they manage to run through the routine for the first time.

It's the next day and they are on the fourth run of going through the dance, Caroline is getting a little concerned though because Stefan still hasn't shown her the lift she needs to do even though she knows where it is in the dance and she's still a little bit uncertain about the turns, finally they're coming to the end of the dance until Stefan yelps out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Caroline apologises to him.

"Jesus Christ, are you trying to kill me, you've gotta concentrate. I mean is this your idea of fun?"

"Oh yes, as a matter of fact it is. Do you know what, the show is in a couple of days, you won't show me that damned lift! I'm still not a hundred percent with the turns, and I'm only doing all of this to save your ass, when all I really wanna do is drop you on it!" she screams back at him.

Stefan just looks at Caroline a little shocked from her outburst and that she had actually put him in his place.

"Well why don't we get out of here then" he replies to her.

They head out to Stefan's car and he realises that he's locked the keys in there, so he does nothing more and puts his elbow through the back window and unlocks the door for Caroline and opens it for her to get in. As they make their way to wherever they're going Caroline thinks to her self that Stefan is wild.

They pull into a dirt road that is surrounded by a few trees and brings them into a breath taking meadow where Stefan stops and parks the car. As they walk into the meadow Caroline spots a small stream that has a log just above it and to her horror Stefan is making his way up there taking off his shoes and socks in the process. As Caroline now finds herself sitting on the log she looks at how well Stefan walks on it not afraid that he will fall off.

"Now the most important thing to remember in this is balance" Stefan says as he jumps up in the air and lands his feet back safely on the log.

He makes his way over to Caroline and pulls her up on to her feet to stand with him and they slowly start to do the basic steps, Caroline realises that she's holding onto Stefan a little too tight but she's rather hold onto him then fall off into the stream.

"So how'd you become a dancer?" she finds herself asking him.

"Well I met a guy one day and he told me about this man who was offering a job as a dance instructor, they teach you all kinds of different dances and how to break them down, how to teach them, you know."

After being on the log for half an hour they make their way back to the meadow to practise the lift.

"Now you'll hurt me if you don't trust me, bend your knees and jump okay" Stefan says as he puts some distance between them.

Caroline starts to run towards Stefan and jumps when she needs to and Stefan manages to lift her up a bit, they carry on doing this three times and on the fourth time Stefan just about has her up in the air when they both come crashing down to the ground and Caroline starts to laugh.

"You know the best place to practise lifts is in the water."

As they make their way over to the lake that Caroline didn't even notice when they arrived, Stefan strips down so that he's just wearing his jeans and Caroline can't resist taking a peek at how well he looks bare chested. She's grateful that she's wearing denim shorts and a shirt with a white top underneath it, so she just takes her shift off. They walk into the lake so that the water is just past their waists.

"Now remember to bend your knees and jump"

Caroline does as Stefan says and he manages to lift her all the way up so she is above him with her legs stretched back together and her arms stretched out to help her balance.

"Good, now hold your position and don't break it."

But just as he says that Caroline can feel herself losing her balance and goes head first into the water, this happens two more times until Caroline can actually hold her position and get her balance right, they still practise it a few more times until she feels comfortable and confident enough to do it.

It's finally the day of the show and Caroline is with Lexi on their way to the studio to do the final touches of Caroline's dress when they bump into the Petrova's who are on their way out and Mrs Petrova drops her purse, so Lexi and Caroline make their way over to her to help pick her stuff up that's fallen out.

"Hey Mrs Petrova, we'll help you" Lexi says as they get to the old woman.

Caroline notices that she has about four different types of wallets and wonders if she's got a weird thing for collecting them.

"Such nice girls, thank you" she says to the pair of them.

"It's okay" they both say in sync as the old married couple walk off.

Caroline is now in her dress whilst Lexi makes the final touches to it and she's going through the steps out loud when Lexi suddenly stops and interrupts her.

"Thanks Care, for doing all of this, and I just want you to know that I don't sleep around. I thought that Jamie actually loved me, I thought it was something special and I just wanted you to know that."

Caroline doesn't even know what to say to her so she changes the subject back to the dress.

"So, how does it look?" she asks.

Lexi just looks and smiles at her and then starts to feel the tears that are threatening to come out.

"I'm scared, I'm so scared Caroline" she croaks out.

"Hey, you'll be fine, everything will be fine" Caroline says as she wraps her arms around Lexi and hugs her.

It's night time and Caroline has told her parents that she doesn't feel too good so she's having an early night and going to bed ,and to not worry about checking in on her and to enjoy the night with the Lockwoods. Knowing what they're like though, she has made a shape in the bed out of pillows so when one of them does check on her it'll look like she's cuddled up fast asleep.

Her and Stefan are now on the stage of the Saltzman Hotel and Caroline feels a nervous wreck, worrying she's going to forget everything that Stefan has taught her over the past week and a half. Stefan can feel how tensed Caroline is and as soon as the music starts he tells her to relax. As they go through the dance he is whispering the steps to Caroline and she's grateful for him doing that, and she starts to relax and enjoy dancing with him. When it comes to the lift Caroline completely forgets what she has to do but luckily Stefan just grabs her, spins her around and they continue dancing and she manages to do the rest of the steps until the song finishes. Caroline is relieved that she has managed to do it without anymore slips up, but tenses up again as soon as she sees the Petrova's being seated to a table right in front of the stage and she starts to panick in case they recognise her with Stefan. Stefan looks at what's caught Caroline's attention and hopes and preys that they haven't spotted her either.

They are finally on their way back to the Lockwoods hotel and Caroline is in the back getting changed, she notices that Stefan keeps on glancing at her through the rear mirror.

"You did good" he suddenly says to her.

"I saw that old couple from the Lockwoods and I thought that was it."

"Oh yeah me too, me too" he replies back to her.

"By the second turn you really had it" he says to her.

"Yeah but I didn't do the lift."

"Don't worry, you did real good" he says as he looks in his rear view mirror and their eyes lock for a split second until he looks back to the road.

They keep having little glances at one another until Caroline has finally changed and climbs into the front of the car. Stefan feels himself tense up a little bit, seeing Caroline getting changed has definitely done something to him, but he can never let it happen, that's one of Richards rules to not mess with the guests unless they are the cougars then he doesn't mind, but Stefan knows that he would be fired if it went anywhere with this stunning blonde who was by the side of him.

As they pull up outside the staff quarters Stefan gets out and goes round to help Caroline out of the car. He grabs her hand and she gets out, he's still holding onto her as they start to walk but then Matt comes rushing over to them.

"Stefan, come on man, it's Lexi."

All three of them start to run to where Lexi's cabin is. As they walk in she's on her bed clutching her stomach, blood is all on the bed sheet and she's clearly in a lot of pain. Stefan rushes to the side of her and starts to rub the top of her head.

"She wouldn't let me take her to the hospital, she said they would call the police, she made me promise" Matt starts to explain.

"I thought you said the guy had a real M.E.D" Caroline suddenly says.

"The guy had a dirty knife and a folding table, I could hear her screaming in the hallway Stefan and I tried to get in, I swear to you I tried to get in" Matt says.

With that Caroline runs out of the door and makes her way to the only person she knew would be able to help. As she runs into the apartment and her mom and dads room she manages to wake him up without disturbing her mom.

"What is it sweety, are you okay?" he whispers to her.

"I'm fine daddy, I just need you to come with me."

Caroline makes her way back up to Lexi's cabin with her dad by her and neither one of them are saying anything. When Bill gets to the room he is horrified to see a young girl clutching her stomach and blood on the sheets and obviously knows she had an abortion.

"I need everyone to clear the room" he orders, and everyone does as he says apart from Stefan and Caroline.

He goes to Lexi and takes a look at her and she whimpers out in pain.

"I know that hurts, but we're going to take care of that"

He starts to get some stuff out of his medical bag that Caroline brought with them.

"Who's responsible for this girl?" he asks.

"I am...please...is she..." she Stefan manages to say.

Caroline steps towards Stefan and puts an arm on his shoulder to try and comfort him and as her dad looks up he notices the affection she has for this guy with the look in her eyes. He ignores Stefan's question and tells them both to get out of the room so he can help Lexi. He's been in there for about twenty minutes until the door opens and he comes out with his bag in his hand.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you've just done" Stefan says and extends his hand out for Bill to shake but he just ignores him and touches Caroline's shoulder and they both start to walk off. Stefan just watches them leave knowing full well that he thinks he's responsible for getting Lexi pregnant.

"Is that why you needed the money?" Bill asks Caroline as they get onto the bridge.

"Daddy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you."

"I'm afraid you're not the person I thought you were Care. I'm not sure who you are and I don't want you hanging around with them again, do I make myself clear?"

"But can I..."

"No, I mean it Caroline and I wont tell your mother about this either" Bill says and walks off leaving Caroline on the bridge.

Stefan is in his room listening to music after making sure that Lexi was alright and left when she had finally managed to fall asleep, it's about two o'clock in the morning so he's surprised when he hears a knock on his door. When he opens it to he didn't expect it to be Caroline standing there.

"Can I come in?" she asks him.

"Sure" he replies and starts to clean up some of the mess in the room.

"I guess it's not a great room I bet you've got a great room" he says to her.

"No I...this is a great room."

He motions Caroline to sit on a chair and goes to turn his music off.

"No, leave it on" she says to him and he just looks at her.

"I'm sorry for the way my father treated you."

"No he was great, I mean what he did for Lexi, the way he took care of her, he was great."

"Yes, I know but I mean for the way he was with you, it's really me he has to deal with, Stefan I came here because my dad..."

"No the way he saved her, I...I could never do something like that Care. I mean the reason treat me like I'm nothing is because I'm nothing."

"Don't say that! That's not true, you, you are everything" Caroline interrupts him.

Stefan just looks at her.

"You don't understand the way it is, I mean last month I'm practically living off of juju beans to stay alive and this month I've got women stuffing diamonds in my pockets, I'm bouncing on shit and as quick as that I can be down there again" Stefan says as he clicks his fingers at Caroline.

"No, no that's not the way it is, it doesn't have to be like that Stefan."

"You know Caroline you look at the world and you try and fix it I've never know anyone like you, if someone is lost you find them, if someone is bleeding.."

"Yeah I go get my daddy, like you said, that's really brave."

"No you don't understand, that took a lot of guts to go to him, you, you aren't afraid of anything."

"Me. I'm afraid, I'm afraid of what I saw, of what I did, of who I am and most of all I'm afraid of walking out of this door and never feeling the rest of my whole life way I feel when I'm with you."

Stefan just looks at her, not believing what she's just said, the music changes and to his surprise Caroline stands up and walks to him.

"Dance with me?" she asks him.

"What, here?"

"Here" she answers him back as she puts her hands on his bare chest and moves them up to his shoulders.

They start to dance slowly to the music just swaying with one another, Caroline bends back and Stefan sways her around until she is back up and her hands are roaming over his back. Caroline starts to put sweet small kisses on Stefan's neck and then her leans her back and pulls her leg up so that its up to his waist, when she pulls back up she slowly walks around Stefan's back placing little kisses on him and her hand sweeps past his behind. She lifts her arms up so that he can pull her top off of her, he just throws it across the floor, and they dance for a few more minutes kissing one another. Even though Stefan knows he shouldn't be doing this, he can't resist especially with how she makes him feel, he's never felt this way about anybody else before. He moves them over to his bed where he makes love to her and slowly realises that he has fallen for this beauty who is underneath him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thought I would be nice and give you two chapters this week :)**

Everybody was in the dining room area eating breakfast, Caroline kept on glancing at her dad but he would never return the look back to her, he just kept his head down whilst he ate. Elizabeth looked at her daughter and husband and realised that there was something going on between them from the uncomfortable atmosphere she could feel, just then Tyler appeared behind them.

"So you all going to be in the show?" he asked them.

"Actually no, we are leaving tomorrow, I want to miss the weekend traffic and I'm sure Caroline has got to finish up her packing ready for college."

Caroline just glances at her dad and knew full well that wasn't why he wanted them to go early, it was because of what he had discovered last night.

"But Bill, were are all paid up till Sunday, and I've been looking forward to the seasons finale show" Elizabeth says to her husband.

"Look I said we are leaving tomorrow!"

"But what if Caroline wanted to take part in the show, or even me, you going to spite us just to miss the weekend traffic?" Elizabeth questions him.

"It's the big event, people even bring their own arrangements, trust me you don't wanna miss that. Oh and Caroline if you don't mind I need you for props" Tyler says and then walks off.

"Come on Bill, do you really want to leave early?"

"It was just an idea Liz, we can stay if you want."

After breakfast Caroline decides to go and check in on Lexi and see how she's doing. She knocks on her small cabin door and waits a few seconds until she enters, Lexi is lying on her bed, looking a lot better then she did last night.

"Hi, how you feeling?" Caroline asks her.

"I'm okay, you just missed your dad, he's such a wonderful man."

Caroline just looks at her and smiles and then looks down at the floor and she somehow feels responsible for what happened to Lexi.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise" she says as she looks back at her.

"Oh Caroline you couldn't have, hey its..."

Lexi is interrupted with what she is about to say by there being a knock on her door and Stefan then enters.

"Hey" he says as he walks in and shuts the door.

"Stefan" Lexi smiles to him.

He then realises that Caroline is also in the room and he looks at her and then back to Lexi feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"So, how you doing?" he asks as he makes his way over to her.

"I'm doing okay, Doctor Forbes said I'm going to be fine, and I can still have children" she beams to her childhood friend.

"Oh Lexi, that's great, that's really great."

Caroline just looks at him and then back to Lexi and she's starting to grow uncomfortable being here with him right next to her.

"So, how'd it go last night?" Lexi asks looking from Caroline then to Stefan

"It went good" Stefan says and smiles at her.

"Fine, I didn't do the lift but it was good" Caroline says as she looks at Lexi, then at Stefan and smiles to him remembering how he made her skin feel last night with his touch.

Stefan and Caroline keep glancing backwards and forwards at one another and it doesn't go unnoticed to Lexi, she looks at Caroline and Stefan and suddenly realises that something happened between these two last night that never should of happened.

"Well I guess I'm..I'm going to go...bye" Caroline says as she looks at Lexi and then back at Stefan, she doesn't take her eyes off him until she reaches the door and leaves.

"Bye, see ya" he replies back just as she walks past him.

"So he says you're going to be fine.." but he's interrupted by Lexi.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" she questions him.

"Look don't worry about Richard, I'll tell him your grandmother died or something."

"How many times have you told me to never get mixed up with them? she asks him ignoring what he was just saying.

He looks at her and then looks away.

"Look I know what I'm doing Lexi" he says as he looks back at her again.

She leans up onto her elbows and looks at him straight in the eyes.

"Hey, you listen to me, you have got to stop this now, I mean it Stefan."

He just keeps on looking at her and then looks away knowing deep down that she's right, he should never of gotten involved with Caroline, he knew it was against the rules but there is just something about this blonde beauty that he just can't resist.

As he leaves Lexi's to his surprise Caroline is sitting on the steps just outside, she stands up and looks at him once she hears him closing the door. They just look at one another never breaking eye contact even when Stefan moves to stand in front of her, he finally breaks the eye contact by looking down and then back up at her.

"Look errm, I've gotta run I've got a lesson that is about to start in fifteen minutes."

"Oh hey sure if you've gotta go" Caroline replies back to him.

He just looks at Caroline as if he wants to say something else to her but decides it's best not to and he decides he should just go.

"I'll see ya" he says and starts to walk away from her.

For some reason Caroline can feel panick starting to rise in her and she is starting to think that he regrets everything that happened between them last night, She watches him as he's walking off and suddenly calls him.

"Stefan."

He turns around and looks at her and can she she's pleading with him with the look in her eyes, he just stares at her for a brief moment until a smile spreads across his face and she does the same back, Caroline now knows that he didn't regret it one bit.

Later in the afternoon she's helping her dad with a jigsaw puzzle and her mom is lying on the couch reading a book as it's pouring with rain outside. Her mom is going on about whether or not to sing in the show. Caroline decides this would be a good opportunity to slip out and go and see Stefan as no one would be out and about in this weather.

"Care, where are you going in this weather?" her mom asks her.

"They're having charades in the west lobby, and I'm bored of sitting in" she replies to her mom.

As her and Stefan are lying in bed after their love making Caroline is enjoying Stefan rubbing small circles on her back listening to the rain outside and wonders if he's like this with everyone else he's slept with, she lifts her hean up and looks at him.

"Have you had many women?" she finds herself asking him instead of just thinking it.

"What?" he asks her back.

"Care, come on."

"You can tell me, I wanna know."

"No, no" he says as he climbs out of bed. and slips his pants back on.

Caroline just looks at him and wonders why he doesn't want to answer her question, Stefan turns and looks at her before he speaks.

"Look, you've got to understand what it's like, you come from the streets and suddenly you're up here and these women, they are throwing themselves at you and they smell so good, and they really take care of themselves. I mean I never knew women could be like that, you know. They are so rich, so god dame rich, you think they must know about everything and they're slipping their room keys into my hand, two or even three times a day and it's different women. I think I'm scoring big and they obviously wouldn't be doing this if they didn't care about me, right."

"It's alright, I get it, you were just using them" Caroline replies back to him.

"No, no, that's not it" Stefan says as he sits in front of Caroline on the bed.

"That's the thing Caroline, it wasn't like that, they were using me" he continues saying and looks at her.

Caroline realises that he's right, all these women were using him, but she had actually fallen for this handsome man in front of her and she didn't want him to feel like she was using him, so she wraps her arms around his neck and brings him so that he's lying on top of her and she starts to kiss him. He stops kissing her and just looks at her admiring the sight underneath him.

"I would never use you Stefan" she says as she starts kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys sorry I didn't update last week I've got a lot going on at the minute, also for those of you that read 'it wasn't possible until now' I'm having a bit of writer's block with that but I promise that I haven't abandoned it and last but not least I have started another fan-fic of these two to do with Titanic, so have a look and see what you think. As always I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review :)**

It's the following afternoon and Caroline has managed to sneak away from her parents and is with Stefan in the dance studio, they're dancing around having fun and Stefan places one of his hands on Caroline's backside.

"Hey, my frame" she teases to him and moves his hand off of her.

Stefan just ignores her though and goes to place his hand to where it once was until Caroline prevents him from doing it.

"Spaghetti arms, will you give me some tension please" she says still stopping Stefan from putting his hands all on her.

He finally manages to embrace her in his arms and goes to place a kiss on her lips until she squeezes out of him and carry's on teasing him.

"You're invading my dance space, this is my dance space, this is your dance space" she says to him remembering how he always moaned at her about that when he was teaching her to dance.

He does what Caroline says and they begin to dance again, Stefan then moves his arms down to Caroline's waist and moves his head down to her stomach wrapping his arms around her.

"Now, don't look down, look right here" she says pointing her fingers to her eyes at smiling at him.

Stefan then drops to the floor and lies on his side, placing his elbow on the floor to put his head on and looks at Caroline as she dances on her own looking at him through the mirror she's dancing in front off.

When the words to the song starts, Stefan mimes them singing them to Caroline, because it's a duet Caroline also does the same and then gets on her hands and knees to head towards Stefan, he also does the same and meets Caroline in the middle of the floor. Soon they are both back on their feet and they're arms are wrapped around one another still miming the words to the song until they here someone shout "Stefan" and hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Stefan quickly pulls away from Caroline and heads to the stereo to turn the music off and Caroline starts to practises the cha, cha.

"Oh hey Caroline, I didn't know you was taking dance lessons" Tyler says.

"Yeah I've had a few lessons" she replies.

Tyler just looks at her and then makes his way over to where Stefan is standing.

"So Stefan, I wanna talk to you about the last dance, my dad has put me in charge of the final show, and I want to try and shake things up a little bit."

"Yeah, I mean I've got a lot of ideas, actually I've been talking to the staff kids about crossing up some of the dance style music with Cuban style and I"

"Hey, hey, slow down a minute man you're getting a bit ahead of yourself there. I was thinking you always end with the mambo why not try ending this years season with the pachanga?"

"Right" Stefan says through gritted teeth.

"Well, you could end it how you normally do and then next year we could always find another"

"Sure Tyler we'll end it with the pachanga for the final show" Stefan cuts him up and says.

Caroline can see how tensed up Stefan is for how Tyler has just shut him down about his dancing ideas and she wishes that she could just go over to him and wrap her arms around him.

Tyler walks over to where Caroline is and gives her a little smile.

"Sometimes they're hard to talk to, I don't know why but the ladies seem to love him. Make sure he gives you the full hour you're paying him for" Tyler says to her and then walks away.

Stefan and Caroline are walking on the trail back to the staff quarters and he still feels wound up by the way that Tyler spoke to him.

"That stupid little whimp, he wouldn't know a good idea if it hit him in the face, if he wanted some new ideas I could of told him some new ideas."

"Then why let him talk to you like that?"

"What and fight the bosses man son, I don't think so Care."

"Yes Stefan, you should go tell him you're ideas."

"Look I know this people Caroline, because they are rich they are mean, and they wouldn't waste their time listening to me."

"So why not fight harder and make them listen huh?"

Why, because I need this god dame job lined up for next summer, that's why. I mean my dad called me today and says he's got good news, my uncle Zac can finally get me into a union."

"Well, what union?"

"At house painters and plasters at local 179 at your service."

Caroline puts a hand on Stefan's arm, he turns around from her and starts to walk off, she hears voices and spots her dad with Tyler and grabs Stefan to kneel down so that they wont see them. Stefan looks at how Caroline's dad puts his arm around him and wishes he could do that with him, he feels that Caroline is being a bit of a hypocrite telling him to fight when she can't even fight for him to her dad.

"I don't think they saw us" she says to him once her dad and Tyler have gone.

"Fight harder huh, I don't see you fighting harder Care, I don't see you fighting hard for me and running to your dad and telling him that I'm your man."

"Stefan I will, it's just, it's harder with my dad, its complicated but I will tell him."

"I don't believe you Caroline, I don't think that you was ever going to tell him about us" Stefan says and walks away leaving Caroline on her own.

It's been a couple of hours since her and Stefan's little fallout and she decides to go and find him to try and explain to him and so he can see where she's coming from. She heads to Lexi's cabin and knocks on the door.

"Hi, have you seen Stefan?" Caroline asks as soon as Lexi opens the door.

Lexi pushes the door further open to reveal to Caroline that Stefan is sitting on her bed. He looks at her and walks to the door looking at Lexi and then back to Caroline as he comes out on to the porch. She stands behind Stefan and places her hands on his shoulders and starts to put little pecks of kisses on him.

"I'm sorry Stefan."

Just then Jamie comes around the corner and sees Caroline kissing Stefan.

"Well it looks like I should of tried harder with you sweetheart, maybe when you're done with him you wouldn't mind putting sweet little kisses on me too."

With that Stefan jumps off of the porch and punches Jamie in the face sending him flying down to the ground where Stefan then kicks him twice in the stomach. He then grabs Jamie up by his hair making him stand up and then starts to hit him in the face and then the stomach again. Hearing what's going on Lexi has come out to see what all the commotion is and goes and stands by Caroline as they watch Stefan keep on repeating Jamie.

"Hit me" Stefan says to him and Jamie throws a punch and hits Stefan's chin.

But Stefan comes back from the punch and smacks Jamie as hard as he can in the face which makes him bend over from the pain, Stefan then smacks his bent back which sends Jamie to the floor again. Stefan goes to punches him again in the face and then lifts his head so that Jamie is looking at him.

"Get out of here, and if you so ever talk Caroline or Lexi again I'll kill ya."

He walks back over to Lexi's porch and looks at both of them, Lexi just gives him a look and walks back into her room. Stefan just looks at Caroline as he place his hands on top of hers and then she embraces him into a hug and wraps her arms around him as he wraps his arms around her waist and cuddles into her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

The following day Caroline was in the main stage area helping with the props for the final show, Stefan was there also and the two lovers kept having sneaky glances at one another. Rebecca, the woman who Stefan had been dancing with the night Caroline found out Lexi was pregnant had walked into the room and went to where her husband was sitting at a table playing cards with a few other people. She said something to her husband and then approached to where Stefan was sitting, which didn't go unnoticed to Caroline.

"This is our last night together lover and I've got something big worked out for us" she smiled to him and walked back over to her husband.

Stefan looked at her walk away and looked around the room to see if anybody had heard what she had just said, Caroline quickly looked away from him before his eyes caught hers looking at him. He then approached the table to tell Rebecca's husband that he was up next for the rehearsal of the final show.

"Excuse me sir, you're up next" Stefan said and started to walk away until the man stopped him.

"Oh hey, look you know I play cards all weekend and I've got an all night game tonight, why don't you give my wife some extra dance lessons" he said and shoved about a hundred dollars into Stefan's hand.

Caroline's jaw dropped open, was this man really pimping his wife out just for a game of poker, he must obviously know that she has had her way with Stefan.

Stefan looked at the money that was in his hands, a few weeks ago he would of took it and had his wicked way with Rebecca, but after meeting and getting to know Caroline he didn't want to be like that anymore, especially with him falling in love with her.

"Errmmm, I'm sorry Mr Mickleson but I'm afraid I'm all booked up with the show and everything so I want have time to do anything else, so I don't think its fair to take the money" Stefan said as he handed it back to him.

Rebecca looked gobsmacked that Stefan didn't want to have one last night with her, he just looked at her and walked off. Caroline felt ever so pleased with what Stefan just did and a little smile spread across her face.

It was now finally the evening and Caroline was enjoying being in Stefan arms whilst he rubbed small circles on the bottom of her back after there love making and she could feel her eyes drifting off until Stefan spoke to her.

"You wanna hear something crazy?"

"Hum" was all Caroline could say from being tired out.

"I dreamt that we were walking along and we bumped into your father, and he said come on and he put his arm around me, just like how he was with Tyler the other day."

Caroline turned her head slightly to see that he was just staring up at the ceiling, she wished she could tell her dad about Stefan and that he would welcome him with open arms but she knew that, that would never happen because her father believed that it was Stefan who had gotten Lexi pregnant and left her to deal with it. When Caroline glanced at Stefan he was finally asleep so she decided to do the same because before she knew it she would have to sneak off back to her apartment in the hotel.

It was half eight in the morning and Caroline was sitting at the breakfast table with her mom, dad, and the Lockwood family.

"Oh do you know how you feel when you look at patient and they seem fine until you look at their x-ray and it's nothing like you thought?" Richard asked Bill.

"Yeah, what's happened Richard?"

"Well that's what it feels like when you find out one of your staff is a thief" Richard replied to Bill

"Elijah Micklesons wallet was stolen last night as he was playing a game of cards, it was in his jacket hanging up, he had it at one thirty but then when he checked at quarter to four it was gone." Tyler piped up and said.

"Katherine said she thinks she remembers this dance kid Stefan walking by."

With Richard saying that made Caroline to quickly turn and look at him, Stefan obviously hadn't of done this, he was with her all night, she wonders if Katherine was just saying this because of Stefan turning her down.

"So we asked him this morning if he had an alibi for last night, he said he was alone in his room reading."

"Huh, believe me, there are no books in that room"Tyler said.

"Tyler, there has been a mistake, I know that Stefan didn't do it" Caroline said to him.

"Look Care there has been some reports at the Saltzman Hotel too of wallets going missing and it's happened here before."

"But I know he didn't do it."

"Stay out of it Caroline" he replied back.

Caroline went and sat by her dad and looked at him.

"Daddy, I need your help."

"Well what is it?" he asked.

"I know that Stefan didn't take Elijah's wallet."

"How do you know that he didn't take it?"

"I...I can't tell you."

"For gods sake Caroline."

"No daddy just please trust, please" she pleaded to her dad hoping that he would.

"I'm sorry Caroline but I can't."

Caroline then looked at Richard and tried to plead with him because she knew that Stefan was innocent.

"Mr Lockwood, maybe Stefan didn't do it, anyone could of taken it. Maybe it was erm, erm look it could of been that little old couple the Petrova's, I saw her with a couple of wallets."

"Katherine and Klaus" Richard said.

"CAROLINE, you don't go around accusing innocent people" he dad said to her.

"Yeah but I saw them, I even saw them at the Saltzman, didn't you say that something was stolen at the Saltzman Tyler?"

"I'm sorry Caroline but I have an eye witness and he hasn't got an alibi, come on Tyler, you can learn what it's like to fire an employee."

"No wait Mr Lockwood please, I know that Stefan didn't take the wallet, I know that he didn't take it because he was in his room all night. The reason I know this is because...I was with him."

Caroline looked at her dad and the way he was looking at her she knew that he would never look at her the same again. She rose up from the table and started to run out of the breakfast area, she felt that someone was running after her though,

"Caroline wait, please wait" Tyler called to her.

She turned around to look at him just as she came outside of the hotel.

"What do you want Tyler?"

"Why him, I mean he got Lexi pregnant and left her to have an abortion which went terribly wrong, why would you wanna be with someone like that Care?"

"He didn't get Lexi pregnant, Jamie did and he was the one who left her to deal with it NOT Stefan!"

"Wait, what?" he asked shocked from what Caroline had just told him.

"It was Jamie who did that he didn't wanna know her once he found out she was pregnant, but Stefan he was there for her."

"Caroline I'm.."

"Just leave me alone okay."

With that Caroline went running off to be on her own.

**I know that in The Vampire Diaries that Rebecca and Elijah are brother and sister but in this they are not just to clear that up.**


End file.
